All That Stands Forgiven
by Lanari
Summary: Garret Hawke may have survived being killed in Kirkwall, but now he's stuck in the body of their long lost cousin: Warden Liam Amell. He thinks he's gotten his life all figured out, but three months after his death, Brennah Hawke, Anders, and Fenris show up on the doorstep of Vigil's Keep. How is he to keep his secret with a strong Scottish brogue in his mind taunting him.


You people should really thank whoever sent this review:

:OHHHH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE ABOUT SHEOGORATHS ADVENTURES AS GARRET  
(LIAM) HAWKE PLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE EEEEEE!

They are the reason this got put up. I had been meaning to write this story but their review game me MANY many new ideas. Whoever this 'guest' was. Thank you 3

He was a different person now. Somehow, he had survived death and had been reborn in the body of their cousin, Liam Amell. Garret sighed as he lifted a strand of honey blond hair from his shoulder and regarded it. He missed his red hair; the hair that his twin and he both shared. But somehow he had kept his white eyes that had told his sister that he was 'dead' still. Before his undeath at the hands of the ogre his eyes had been bright blue-green and the opposite color of Brennah's red orange eyes.

"Liam!" Came the angry shout from across the court yard in front of Vigil's Keep and the Warden who worked as a blacksmith looked up from the anvil and the sword he was hammering out to see the angry form of Leridia, one of the two Warden- Commanders, stalking towards him with her hands ablaze. Garret felt the blood drain from his face when he remembered what he had promised to do today.

"L-Leri, I- I promise I was going to go clean the map room as soon as I was done fixing my gear!" He pleaded, backing away and tripping over a bucket of water as he fled her terrible wrath. An exotic laugh came from their left and both turned to look, one with grateful eyes and another with anger at whoever dared save her victim. There, at the gate stood Zevran with a group of three people. Garret, Liam, felt his eyes bug out when he spotted Fenris, Brennah and ANDERS of all people at the gates of the Grey Warden headquarters. Leridia's eyes were also huge before her face split in glee.

"ANDERS!?" She yelled, running towards them after grabbing Anders into a hug and smiling. The blonde mage gave a startled squeak before hesitantly hugging back, shrinking under the glare from Fenris and Brennah. Liam sighed and turned back to his work, but not before Anders caught sight of him and gaped.

"Liam? What in the bloody hell happened to your eyes?" He said with a gasp as Liam narrowed said pale eyes then rolled them.

"Whatt-ya think happened, bone head? I caught a spell in the face and this is the result!" He yelled at him with sarcasm, half turning from the forge. He propped a fist on his hip and cocked it out sassily, trying to act like the Liam before him; whose memories he still possessed. The hip movement caught Fenris' eye and the elf raised an eyebrow at the sassy gay human mage who was wearing a pair of tight leather britches and a thread bare tunic with tears and burn holes in it. Brennah even smiled at his cocky attitude before glaring at Anders as they moved over to the forge. The Grey Warden griffin was tattooed on his chest where the tunic fell open; his face was lined with the flame tattoo that had been so popular with mages a few years ago. Anders noticed and smirked.

"What, is this a new Grey Warden thing? We all get the griffin tattooed on us?" Leridia giggled and pulled down the back of her robes to show off her griffin on the back of her neck under her long blood colored hair. Liam sighed and dropped his tools in their respective places, shucking the heavy leather apron that kept his clothes from being reduced to ash and leading them into Vigil's Keep.

"Yeah, it's a thing we started after YOU tried to fake your death when Leri sent you to get Karl for recruitment." He snarked angrily, still feeling betrayed to have been lied to for so long about such a thing. Leridia threw the blonde 'apostate' a glare of her own as she led them to one of the long tables.

"We heard about what you did in Kirkwall from Knight Commander Cullen and Brennah here. I must say Ayla and I are severely angry with you, Anders. You're lucky Liam learned healing so he could pick up your slack in finding healers for the Grey Wardens Infirmary. You also took our ONLY Spirit Warrior out of selfishness." She scolded, in a motherly 'you have disappointed me' tone of voice that caused Anders to drop his eyes to the floor. Cracks shown around his eyes as Justice grew angry with her scolding, but Leridia saw it and scolded more.

"Justice you were supposed to be the RESPONSIBLE one! How could you do such a thing!? Do you know how badly that could have gone had Kirkwall known you were one of ours? You could have gotten all of the Wardens in Fereldan KILLED because we harbored an unstable and dangerous criminal who went against our neutrality for his own purposes!" The fade spirit balked at that.

"C-commander I did not mean to get the Wardens involved…we left so that we may bring justice to the Mages." He stuttered, sounding apologetic but defiant. Liam's eyes widened when he saw the fury building in his commander's eyes and ducked under the table for when she exploded into flame and slammed her hands down.

"YOU COULD HAVE RUNIED EVERYTHING AYLA AND I FOUGHT FOR DURING THE BLIGHT! THE CHANTRY'S BUISNESS IS NOT OURS AND I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN IN THE DUNGEONS IF YOU CAN NOT ACCEPT THAT!" She yelled furiously as the magic flames swirled around her. Liam had also pulled Brennah and Fenris under the table before glancing up at the table above them in fearful loyalty. Brennah leaned forward and whispered to him in awe while Justice stuttered as Leridia continued her tirade.

"Is this how she deals with discipline all the time?" Fenris was also giving the mage's legs a look of fearful awe. Liam nodded and winced as Justice stuttered under Leridia's continued tirade of fury.

"Once Leridia has yelled at you, you never break a rule again." He whispered fearfully before a small dwarven hand came down and gripped Liam by the ear, dragging him up. Anders glanced up as the other blonde mage was dragged out from under the table and watched as Ayla smiled at the one in her clutches, the griffin on her breasts bouncing as she laughed.

"You know Liam, for a Grey Warden you're pretty good at hiding from your commanding officer." The red headed dwarven warden commander joked before Leridia turned and hissed a breath out, shoulders slumping. Liam smiled as Brennah and Fenris popped up as well.

"I have to with two red heads as commanders. If I don't hide I may get a knife or a fireball during one of your rages." He joked, rubbing at his now free ear. With a sigh, Leridia dismissed them, ordering Liam to take Anders, Brennah and Fenris to their rooms before going to his own. As he was leaving she stopped him and looked at him seriously.

"Liam, do not forget you are going to the Silverite Mines tomorrow. We must keep an eye on them; take Nathanial and the Cousland Warden." She warned and the mage nodded and looked down; rubbing the side of his neck where he could still feel the scar from when he, the two commanders and Nathanial had gotten captured there and he'd had his throat cut. Luckily he'd survived thanks to Leridia. As he bowed Brennah into her room he rasped out what he had been wishing he could say.

"Good night, Brennah Hawke." He stood there and stared at the door for a moment more before wiping his mist eyes and going back to his room, to his big cold bed. Alone. While a few rooms down he could feel the life force of his Twin beating next to his own once more.


End file.
